


Naughty

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Mort - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous sommes la somme de toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées une fois dans notre vie. Intéressant n’est-ce pas comme idée ? Je n’avais pas été séduite jusqu’à récemment et puis de toute manière qu’est-ce que cela aurait fait de moi jusqu’à présent ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais si importante, si intéressante, si … si j’étais seulement quelqu’un. La première fois que je les ai vues, j’ai su … su que nous allions faire de grandes choses, su que la vie nous réservait une surprise … et des drames. Elle nous a fait voguer de canards en brimades, de bousculades en déguisements de princesses. Si seulement … C’est ce que je me dis tout le temps. Si seulement, on en avait eu le courage plus tôt. </p><p>Vous ne pouvez pas fuir l'amour même quand vous pensez l'avoir tué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Santana POV  
Nous sommes la somme de toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées une fois dans notre vie. Intéressant n’est-ce pas comme idée ? Je n’avais pas été séduite jusqu’à récemment et puis de toute manière qu’est-ce que cela aurait fait de moi jusqu’à présent ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais si importante, si intéressante, si … si j’étais seulement quelqu’un. La première fois que je les ai vues, j’ai su … su que nous allions faire de grandes choses, su que la vie nous réservait une surprise … et des drames. Elle nous a fait voguer de canards en brimades, de bousculades en déguisements de princesses. Si seulement … C’est ce que je me dis tout le temps. Si seulement, on en avait eu le courage plus tôt. 

Parce que tel était notre problème, comme si le temps jouait à ne pas nous comprendre, qu’il désorganisait nos rendez-vous, désentrelaçait nos chemins de vie avec un savant savoir-faire. Aujourd’hui, je suis diplômée de droit, elle devrait sortir de NYADA et Quinn de Yale. A nous trois, on représente tout un symbole, une diversité que beaucoup nous envient. Je leur ai dit, la dernière fois :   
— Ne m’oublie pas et je serais toujours là quelque part. J’espère que nous serons les mêmes. 

Et puis, je m’étais éloignée vers la porte de l’aéroport. C’était si terrible, si difficile et tellement soulageant en même temps. Au fond de mon esprit, je ne cessai de me répéter : « ce n’est que pour quelques années, rien ne changera. » Et pourtant … Je suis de retour maintenant. Qui sait ce que je vais trouver derrière cette porte. Je toque, attendant un signe, un mouvement, un son que je pourrais percevoir venant de l’autre côté, de l’intérieur.

Un séduisant jeune homme m’ouvre et mon cœur se serre. Je suis trop tard. Il me fixe perplexe, ces beaux yeux bruns détaillent ma silhouette et avant même qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je m’excuse et me détourne. Sa main sur mon épaule stoppe efficacement ma fuite et mes larmes.  
— Attendez, c’est un malentendu, m’apprend-t-il d’une voix chantante et je jurerai qu’il doit être un artiste. 

De toute manière, il n’y a qu’un artiste pour se promener à moitié nu et ouvrir à des inconnues au beau milieu de la nuit. Un artiste ou un pervers et il me semble bien trop charmant pour être la deuxième solution. Il se retourne et fouille dans la commode à côté de l’entrée … ma commode. Les larmes reviennent en même temps que les souvenirs. 

\--  
Quinn POV  
Son corps est pressé contre le mien, retenu, pris au piège en hauteur sur ce meuble déjà vieux. Je souris, certaine de mon pouvoir, de mon emprise sur elle. Ces longs cheveux blonds chatouillent mon visage, mais je ne me détourne pas de son cou. Mes lèvres attachées à sa peau, je me perds dans son odeur. Et puis c’est trop tard, je dois concéder mon avantage quand un autre corps s’appuie dans mon dos. Une voix douce me chuchote à l’oreille :  
— Perdu mon amour, c’est mon tour maintenant. 

Et je me rends à leurs mains expertes dès que leurs yeux me promettent mille et une tortures délicieuses. 

\----   
Santana POV  
— Tenez, elles m’ont dit qu’un jour vous viendrez mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Une petite brune et une grande blonde.  
Sa voix me tire de mon souvenir et me fait revenir dans le présent. Il me sourit, certainement gay en plus. Je baisse les yeux sur ce qu’il me tend et trouve une lettre. Une toute simple enveloppe blanche qui ne doit pas contenir plus de quelques feuillets. Mon cœur est lourd quand je récupère le tout. Toute une vie réduite à quelques morceaux de papiers. Je dois me retenir de ne pas jeter le tout dans la première poubelle venue. 

Et puis, je le sens. Ne me demandez pas comment, ni même quel miracle me donne cette faculté mais j’ouvre l’enveloppe certaine de mes perceptions. Je secoue au-dessus de la table de ma chambre d’hôtel. Ca tombe, rebondit avec un petit cling sur le bois de la table. J’arrête de respirer, l’effleurant du bout des doigts et finalement, je n’y tiens plus. J’ouvre la lettre. Les mots sont tracés d’une seule et même écriture, une enfantine que je ne pourrai jamais oublier, toujours reconnaitre. Toujours depuis ce jour où je l’ai rencontrée pour la première fois. 

\----   
Santana POV  
— Sanny, attends-moi !   
Le cri me fait juste marcher plus vite, courir presque. Puis une petite main se glisse dans la mienne et s’en est terminé de ma résistance inutile. Comme si cela allait marcher, ma volonté n’a jamais été plus forte qu’une grande princesse aux cheveux blonds. Elle est ma kryptonite, ma faiblesse en amour. 

Des lèvres se posent sur ma joue et je ne me contrôle plus. Je tourne la tête et nos bouches se rencontrent. Des étoiles, un feu d’artifice, tous les clichés réunis en une seconde. Ma tête tourne, trop tard. Je la repousse et m’enfuis sans lui laisser le temps de me retenir à nouveau. 

Plus tard, un petit cœur trouve son chemin jusqu’à moi. Un dessin de nous est colorié maladroitement mais découpé avec application. Au verso, quelques mots :  
— Je t’aime, je suis désolée. 

\----   
Santana POV  
Larmes, une surtout, qui s’échappent de mes yeux secs. Je dois m’asseoir pour terminer la lecture. Elle n’est pas longue pourtant mais l’émotion a toujours été là, coincée au fil des années dans ce petit rectangle de papier. Tout y est décrit : le calvaire, les difficultés, la solitude … la culpabilité. 

Quatre mots me redonnent espoir. Un rendez-vous. Chaque mois, un jour, elles se sont réunies le temps de quelques heures pour évoquer le passé. Le lieu m’est plus que familier, la date aujourd’hui. Une chance à saisir. Une fois encore, c’est son rire que j’associe à cet endroit. 

\----   
Quinn POV  
— Schue, tu te rends compte ? Il voulait sa femme, s’esclaffe-t-elle, Finn a toujours été un idiot. Embrasser …  
Elle se sert un nouveau verre et me sourit avant de trinquer. L’alcool descend d’une traite dans nos gorges et nous rigolons comme deux gamines. Les gens autour de nous, se retournent pour nous observer, visiblement gênés par notre proximité mais quelle importance. A moins que ça ne soit notre comportement qui les dérange. Nous sommes là, c’est tout ce qui compte. Je m’en fiche, qu’ils aillent se faire enterrer aussi. 

\----   
Santana POV  
Le sommeil n’est jamais venu. Les draps sont à peine froissés mais peu importe. C’est aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui que ma vie recommence à nouveau. 

Le ciel est gris, l’endroit est triste. Les nuages ont pris possession de toute la couleur, de mon enthousiasme aussi. Je frissonne dans l’air froid. Sinistre atmosphère qui m’ôte toute envie de rire et de plaisanter. Deux bras m’entourent, un menton se pose sur mon épaule. Son souffle qui caresse la peau de ma joue. L’odeur mentholée de son dentifrice qui s’infiltre jusqu’à mon nez. Familier, si familier que je me laisse couler dans l’étreinte. Juste quelques mots pour briser le silence :

— Tu es revenue. 

La suite est floue. Quelques caresses, des larmes, soulagement, tristesse, mon corps ne peut pas traiter cet afflux de données. Il s’arrête, se ferme. Tendrement, d’une main qui sait ce qu’elle fait, Quinn me ramène, rattache ma conscience à la réalité. Elle me murmure des mots doux à l’oreille. Dans ces bras, je suis à la maison. 

Elle m’entraine, me fait monter en voiture et commence le voyage de retour, celui que j’aurai dû entamer il y a des années. Sa voix douce m’informe des dernières nouvelles, de ce qui a changé en trois ans. C’est peu trois ans, un gouffre en même temps quand il s’agit d’amour. Je ne reconnais pas le quartier mais Quinn sait où elle va. Elle m’entraine, me tire. 

— Tout va bien se passer, promet-elle.   
Elle comprend. Elle a été dans la même situation que moi m’apprend-t-elle. Elle-même n’est revenue qu’il n’y a quelques mois. Temps, nous avions besoin de temps. Quinn dit toujours la vérité. On pousse la porte d’un café. Sans doute le hasard me diriez-vous, peut-être … De derrière le bar, elle tourne la tête à cet instant et nos yeux se croisent. Ce regard que je ne pensais jamais revoir s’illumine à ma vue. 

Un verre se brise, puis je suis entourée à nouveau. Quinn se joint à ce câlin impromptu au milieu de l’entrée. C’est comme si rien n’avait changé, comme si j’étais juste partie pour la journée. Nos corps s’emboitent aisément, se moulent l’un dans l’autre. Cela fait tellement de bien. En un instant, je revis ce moment où nous n’étions qu’amies. La découverte du corps de l’autre, ce petit plus qui nous a fait basculé. Quinn, qui nous a rejointes plus tard, quand elle a enfin accepté de ne plus repousser ce désir au fond d’elle. 

Nos corps se fondent en un et je me promets de ne plus jamais rien laisser nous séparer. J’ai besoin de parler, besoin d’évoquer cette petite bosse qui n’existe plus à la place de mon ventre. Le café ferme, nous nous asseyons en se dévisageant. Peur est le sentiment qui domine en général. Je peine à respirer. Tout finit par s’échapper : les cauchemars, les crises, les nuits agitées et puis ma crainte, le pire, ma crainte de ne plus jamais pouvoir les aimer à nouveau. 

Leurs regards me rassurent, le bois de la table me renvoie ma culpabilité. Ça fait si mal, si mal. Et enfin, il y a Lily. Lily que j’ai tuée par ma négligence. Lily qui n’aura jamais les yeux bleus de Brittany ou son insouciance. Lily qui ne pourra jamais grandir et devenir cheerleader au sommet comme Quinn. Lily qui ne me renverra jamais mes sarcasmes et dont je ne pourrais jamais embarrasser l’amoureux. Lily, cette petite bosse de quelques millimètres qui ne grandira plus. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe après, je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvée étendue entre elles sur ce lit. Tout ce qui est important sont leurs corps nus contre le mien, leur proximité et leurs chuchotements :

— Tout ira bien, Sanny.  
— … Toujours avec toi, toujours dans mon cœur, nos cœurs.  
— Ce n’était pas ta faute, c’était nous.   
— Tout ira bien.   
— Tout ira bien.   
Quelques baisers, des caresses pour réparer les cicatrices de mon cœur. Elles sont en moi, ancrées plus profondément que ce que j’avais cru. Brittany, sa présence, sa chaleur, son insouciance. Et puis, il y a Quinn … Maintenant, je comprends Quinn.   
—Nous serons les ancres qui t’empêcheront de sombrer.  
Partir n’est plus une solution. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir l’amour. Pas même après l’avoir tué.


End file.
